Macarons in the chapel
by Miazaki-san
Summary: Jakob never really thought about getting married, especially since the person he loved was out of his reach. But he could dream, even if it wouldn't come true. ...Right?
**A/N: Time for another Jakob/Kamui fic! I think I'm becoming the girl who writes about Kamui in the North Fortress constantly. Haha. Anways, minor spoilers for Revelation if you haven't played it! And this fic can be taken as separate from my other Jokamui fics.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Celebrations rarely happened at the North Fortress, much less weddings, but when one of the guards married a butler, Gunter allowed for a small party to be held in their honor.

Thus, on the morning of the ceremony, all the butlers and maids were hard at work decorating the tiny ballroom, while the cooks were creating various amounts of sweets and goodies for the tiny group of attendees. Since it was such a rare occasion, all of the servants were bustling with excitement, and some even talked about their own weddings someday.

Jakob listened to his co-workers' chatter while placing a macaron tower on a table, irked at their 'mindless chatter' when they should be working. At the age of fifteen, the young man was almost of age to be married himself, but he never considered such a thing. Jakob loved serving Princess Kamui above all, and vowed to be at her side until the end. And in truth, if Jakob were to marry someone, they would be second in his heart because Kamui always came first in his eyes. However, Jakob doubted anyone could understand his reasoning, and that is why he preferred to be single.

Well, that and his heart belonged to Kamui, and Kamui alone.

"It's surprising that Gunter actually allowed for a reception to be held." Flora spoke up, organizing a tray of cream puffs. "I knew he wouldn't object to the marriage, but having a party seems out of the blue."

"It's no doubt Lady Kamui's doing," Jakob smiled gently, not noticing the blush creeping across Flora's face. "Haven't you noticed all of the treats are her favorites? She's always wanted to see what a wedding reception is like, so when the opportunity presented itself, she must've asked Gunter if a party could be held."

"That sounds likely." She chuckled behind her palm. "Our lady is star struck by the simplest things. In fact, just yesterday during her bath, she was going on and on about how pretty weddings are and what her own might be like."

Jakob froze in place as Flora continued on, feeling like he'd been hit by lightning. Of course, how could he forget? In a year or two, Kamui would be of age and simply because he didn't want to marry, that didn't mean Kamui felt the same. Being kept inside a fortress most of her life, Kamui would want to go out and explore and find someone to spend her life with.

He was foolish for believing she would be here forever.

"Jakob?" Flora touched his shoulder, snapping him out of his daze. "Is everything alright?"

"What are you still doing here, Flora?" Jakob instantly straightened up, his face impassive. "Shouldn't you be helping Felicia hang the banner? The clumsy fool will probably rip it if left on her own."

Flora, who was accustomed to Jakob's shifts in personality, was still taken aback at his words. But she soon shook it off and went to find her twin, leaving Jakob alone with his thoughts again.

He never meant to fall in love with Kamui, it just happened. He didn't want these feelings, the aches in his chest every time she smiled at him, and the weight in his heart at how Kamui could never be his to love. In truth, buried in the deepest parts of Jakob's heart, he had his own dream wedding.

But it was not meant to be.

And so, Jakob had to acknowledge that the only time he would see his love in a wedding dress, was when she is wed to someone else.

* * *

The wedding ceremony went beautifully with the happy couple crying tears of joy as their friends wished them well in their new life together. Soon the party was moved to the ballroom and everyone began dancing and eating. As it was a wedding between servants, there weren't any nobles to serve, leaving the staff a rare chance to indulge themselves.

Well, there was one noble in their midst, but she never treated them as servants but equals.

Speaking of the princess, she was nowhere in sight, prompting Jakob to go search for her. During the ceremony, he never took his eyes off of her, seeing her smile at the newlyweds made his chest flutter. He recalled seeing her hug the couple after the priest gave the blessing, but she appeared to have vanished into thin air afterwards.

Worried, Jakob weaved in and out of the tables and dancing co-workers, wondering where the princess had run off to. He searched high and low, but she was nowhere in sight. But then, just when he was about to go search her room, he spotted a hand reach out from underneath a table, grab a plate of macarons, and slip back under the tablecloth.

"My lady?" Jakob bent down and lifted the cloth up, revealing Kamui munching on the 'stolen' sweets with much vigor.

"Hello, Jakob!" She waved, taking another bite of the strawberry macaron. "I see you found me."

"It seems I have." He chuckled, crawling underneath the table to sit beside her. "Care to explain why you are hiding and why here of all places?"

"Papa said I had to wear shoes if I wanted to attend the party. He said my feet could get hurt from the others stepping on them, but those stupid things crush my toes!" She wiggled said appendages to prove her point. "So I said no, took them off, and hid under here."

"And you plan to stay here until the end of the celebration?"

"Just until he stops looking for me." She giggled, causing Jakob to chuckle at her behavior.

"So that is why you are hording sweets like a ravenous dragon?" He teased, dodging as she threw a playful punch in his direction.

"Papa is always relentless when he is looking for me, so I figure I might as well eat before he catches me." Kamui grinned before lifting a plate of chocolate macarons from behind her back. "I even brought some for you. Eat up!"

"What?" He stared at the offered plate in utter confusion. "Why would you go through the trouble, my lady?"

"Because I knew you would come looking for me." She explained with a gentle smile, causing Jakob to clutch his chest as his heart skipped a beat. "And you never fail to find me. Never."

"W-well of course I alwyas find you. I am your butler. Wherever you go, I shall follow." He blushed, repeating the same vow he gave her the day he become her retainer.

"I know." She whispered, taking one of the chocolate macarons and holding it to Jakob's lips. "C'mon, try one!"

"I-I can feed myself, Lady Kamui!" He quickly snatched the cookie, along with the plate, out of her hand and stuffed it into his mouth, his face a dark crimson.

Kamui blinked in surprise at his actions before simply nodding and continuing to eat with a thoughtful expression.

"That was a beautiful wedding, don't you think?" She hummed, jam smeared across her face as she took bite after bite.

"It was lovely." Jakob agreed, reaching into his waistcoat and offering the princess a handkerchief. "You have jam all over your face, Lady Kamui."

With a small chuckle, Kamui took the offering and daintily dabbed her cheeks, just like Camilla taught her to.

"Thank you, Jakob. Guess I'm still a messy eater, huh?" She gave a tiny smile, fiddling with the handkerchief. "I guess all those etiquette lessons were for naught."

"I wouldn't say that," Jakob reassured her. "You are very graceful and beautiful, Lady Kamui. And His Majesty never finds fault with your behavior during his visits."

"That's because it's in front of Father. I'm always on edge around him, even though I shouldn't be." She sighed, her jovial aura from before gone. "I only feel at ease around you and the others."

"Lady Kamui…" He breathed out, that fluttering sensation returning. While she did mention the others, that fact that Kamui praised him individually made him want to dance in utter joy.

"Well I believe you are a perfect lady, and those who dare say otherwise will answer to me."

Kamui laughed at his serious expression and nodded.

"Thank you, Jakob. I know I can always count on you to cheer me up." She scooted over and rested her head on his shoulder, nearly sending Jakob into cardiac arrest. "I just hope my future spouse will be someone I can be at ease with."

Jakob's blood ran cold at her words, and the fluttering sensation was replaced with a sense of dread. Hearing Kamui reinforce what Flora said earlier was like a spear to his heart, and Jakob had to put the plate down to keep from breaking it.

"Is…marriage something you often think about, Lady Kamui?" He mumbled, a part of him hoping she wouldn't answer.

Jakob could feel her shift at his side, turning to stare up at him with her large crimson eyes.

"Well, to tell you the truth-"

Suddenly Gunter's voice boomed from above them.

"Lady Kamui, is that you hiding under the table?"

"Run!" Kamui squeaked, snatching up the plate of macarons in one hand and grabbing Jakob's hand with other before fleeing out from under the table and across the room.

Jakob, struggling to keep up with her pace, peeked over his shoulder to find Gunter not giving chase, but instead smiling with his arms folded behind his back.

Confused, Jakob faced forward only to see Kamui laughing and grinning back at Gunter, making a lightbulb go off in Jakob's head.

'Could this be…a game?' He pondered to himself, nearly tripping as Kamui picked up speed, dashing off as far from the ballroom as possible.

* * *

Kamui ended up leading him to the chapel, the heavy, wooden door shutting behind them with an echoing thud.

"He won't find us now!" She giggled, releasing his hand and sitting down in one of the pews.

"So..this was all a game, my lady?" He asked, standing next to her with his arms crossed. "You were never in trouble with the old man?"

"Not at all! I actually made a bet with him: if he could find me three times without any help, I would wear shoes for the rest of the party."

"Is that so?" He sighed, rubbing his temples wearily. "You could have informed me earlier y'know."

"Sorry." She pouted, scooting over and patting the seat next to her. "Let's finish these macarons off before they get stale."

"You really love these, don't you?" Jakob pointed out, taking a seat along with the cookie she offered him.

"I do." She nodded, chewing quietly for a moment before speaking up again. "So, would you like to hear it?"

"Hear what, Lady Kamui?"

"My thoughts about my future marriage."

A part of him wanted to say no, but he found himself nodding anyways, truly curious deep down.

"Well," She started, wiping her hands on her dress, much to Jakob's discomfort. "I know Father will probably choose my future spouse, according to what some of the maids tell me. But I would like to marry for love, like in the storybooks. As for the wedding, I don't really care if it is big or small, as long as I get to be with the one I love. Though I will make sure macarons are on the menu." Kamui giggled at the last part.

"I see." Jakob muttered, twiddling his thumbs. "So…what kind of person would you like to marry?"

He knew he was treading on thin ice, but he had to know.

"Someone I am comfortable around mostly, who will love me just like I love them."

"Really." Jakob jammed a macaron into his mouth, imaging her with some handsome prince or wealthy lord.

"So," He gulped, hating himself for feeling disappointed when he didn't have a chance to begin with. "you mean someone valiant and strong like Prince Xander?"

He continued shoving the cookies into his mouth, hoping that he would become one so that Kamui might love him.

"No, Jakob." Kamui sighed heavily, kicking her feet back and forth. "Someone like…."

"Like who?" His voice was muffled from all the sweets in his mouth. "Prince Leo?"

"Someone….like you, Jakob."

The mound of sweets lodged in his throat, and it took a harsh punch in the back from Kamui to get it out.

"Are you alright?!" She gasped, crouching next to him as he breathed rapidly, not sure his red face was from nearly choking or from her words.

"Please forgive me, my lady." Jakob panted, standing back up with his heart beating a mile a minute. "I was just shocked at what you said."

"Why?" She stared at him with genuine curiosity. "I said wanted to marry someone I love, and I love you. So why not?"

"But I'm your butler!" His voice shook as he stepped away from her, feeling like he just fell through the looking glass.

'Could this really be happening?!' Jakob mentally screamed.

"And you are also my best friend and closest companion." Kamui fired back, taking a step forward as he took another back. "So who better to marry than you?"

"But you are a princess!" He wanted to punch himself for fighting back since he has dreamed of this moment since he met her, but he knew of the invisible barrier between them. "Princesses don't marry their butlers."

"Well that is a stupid reason. People should marry whoever they want."

"But you should marry someone you **really** love." Jakob stressed, his back against the altar as she continued forward.

"Define 'love', Jakob. What do you think it means to love somebody?"

"Well…when you love somebody, their happiness is your happiness. Just being with them gives you a sense of peace." As he rambled on, Jakob found himself honestly speaking from the heart. "Whether it is good or bad, you want to be with them because they are worth fighting for. Every single moment with them is precious simply because they are there with you and you wouldn't trade that feeling for anything else in the world."

"Like how I feel about you, right?" She vocalized, her hands on her hips. "I love you, Jakob. Not as a liege to a servant, but as a woman to man. I was going to tell you back in the ballroom, but Papa interrupted us.

Jakob wasn't sure his heart could take much more of this. Kamui actually loved him back, and here she was, telling it to his face. He had to steady himself against the altar to keep from falling to his knees.

"Do you know why I love you?" She took another step forward and reached out to place her hands on his chest, feeling his frantic heartbeat. "I can be myself when I'm with you; I can tell you anything, and you won't be shocked; whenever I think of you, it gives me a wonderful feeling, and you always say what I need to hear and make me believe the best is still ahead." Then, Kamui slowly dragged her hands up until they were cupping his flushed face. "I love your beautiful eyes and how you look at me with them; I love your voice, especially when you say my name; I love how gentle and understanding you are when I'm being difficult; I love your sharp tongue, even when I wish you could be kinder to others; I love your laugh, how determined you are, and how you are always by my side. Simply put, I love you because you are you, Jakob."

His heart was on the verge of beating out of his chest, her sweet and honest words confirming this was not a cruel dream, but in fact sweet reality.

She wasn't confusing her feelings with familial love.

No, she loved him.

Kamui actually loved him!

"And I know you care for me too." She continued, brushing his bangs aside. "But, do you…love me too?"

Jakob almost fainted at the sight of Kamui blushing and averting her eyes shyly, and he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"YES!" Jakob cried, wrapped his arms tight around Kamui, causing her to stumble back from the impact. "I've loved you since that night you came into my room and promised to stay by my side. You are the most loving, gentle, brave, and courageous woman I've ever had the honor of knowing. I love how you never make me or the others feel like servants; I love how you always see the good in people, despite how it worries me sometimes; I love how you can spend hours staring outside your window with the faraway look in your eyes; I love how you are such a messy eater and love to play tricks on the old man; I love how you bring out the best in me and you've never given up on me; I love your soft skin, your gorgeous eyes, your adorable laugh, I just—I just love so much, Kamui!"

And, immediately after his confession, Jakob was pulled down by his lapels as Princess Kamui kissed him with all her might.

This time, he actually fell to the ground, taking her with him.

But she never broke the kiss, instead pulling him closer until there wasn't any space between them.

Oh, how long he had dreamed of this moment. How often he imagined how her lips and body would feel pressed against his.

'This must be what Heaven is like.' He thought, finally closing his eyes and returning the kiss with equal vigor, burying his finger in her thick, white hair.

And so, there lay the two teenagers in front of the altar, finally able to admit their long held feelings without fear of rejection. Jakob couldn't get enough of her, even when Kamui pulled away he continued to hold her impossibly close and peppered her face with kisses. And she laughed and kissed his nose, the red glow on her cheeks make him fall for her again and again.

"Hey," Kamui whispered, nudged Jakob's forehead with hers.

"Yes?" He hummed, feeling like he was on a cloud as he gazed into her eyes, drowning himself in the utter love he saw reflected in them.

"I love you." She giggled, connecting their lips once more but quickly pulled away when Jakob started laughing. "What is so funny?"

"You taste like macarons." He chuckled, tracing her lips with his finger. "I think I'm beginning to understand why you like them so much."

"They are my weakness," Kamui shivered at the sensation of his gloved hand against her skin, feeling her face grow hotter. "We should stop before Papa gets here. He will throw a fit if he sees us like this."

"I've waited years for this moment." Jakob rolled so he was hovering above her. "And I'm not about to let the old man ruin it for me."

Kamui couldn't help but laugh as he bent down and reclaimed her lips once again, hearing Gunter's boots echo in the distance.

'We are going to be in so much trouble.' She smiled to herself, pulling the ribbon out of Jakob's hair.

* * *

Four years later, the three kingdoms had finally found peace amongst each other and reconstruction had begun on Valla under the rule of Queen Kamui.

For weeks the Vallians and comrades from Hoshido and Nohr worked to rebuild the once beautiful kingdom. With Kamui's guiding hand, the kingdom flourished and become known as a beacon of hope. But soon, all work was put aside for an important celebration.

The palace grounds were full of activity from children playing to musicians and dancers entertaining in the central square. But everyone's' eyes were on the castle, waiting for the arrival of the party's recipients.

Soon, the door to the grand balcony opened and out strolled Queen Kamui, wearing a beautiful, blue gown with a long train and pink petals weaved into the cloth. In her long hair, there were white roses weaved into her locks, complimenting her veil and crown. And there, standing by her side, was the new King of Valla and her husband, Jakob, who dressed in a stunning white suit with golden trimmings and a blue sash and cape to match his bride. And like his bride, his long, gray hair was loose and a golden crown sat on his head.

The newlyweds waved to their people, who greeted them with joy and excitement. After all, what better way to celebrate the rebirth of the kingdom than with a royal wedding?

"Never thought you'd become King when you agreed to marry me, huh?" Kamui laughed, rubbing her thumb over his wedding band. "Didn't agree to this, did you?"

"I would agree to anything if it kept me at your side." Jakob beamed, bending down to kiss her, much to the delight of their subjects. "Hmm, that's interesting."

"What is?" Kamui grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I can taste macarons, but I faintly remember Gunter ordering you not to eat before the ceremony." He smirked, running his hands down her sides. "My, my, how sneaky my queen is."

Kamui just smiled, looking so radiant and ethereal in her wedding dress. Jakob wanted to scream to the heavens. His wildest dream had come true. Kamui, the heroine of the three kingdoms and wielder of the legendary Yato, loved him, faults and all. Those nights he stayed up, wondering how he cope with Kamui loving another, were nothing but a distant dream now.

Lost in his thoughts, Jakob didn't realize he was crying until Kamui wiped his tears away.

"Hey, Jakob." Kamui caressed his cheek before wrapping her arms around him. "I love you."

"And I love you." He smiled, suddenly dipping her back and kissing his wife with all the love in his heart, the cheers of the crowd now a distant buzz in his mind. All he needed was in his arms, her wedding ring sparkling in the sunlight.

There wouldn't be any distance between them.

Not anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: Jakob never got with Kamui in my other fics, so I decided to give him a break. Hahaha. I don't know the age of marriage in Fire Emblem lore, but I base it off fairy tales and am going with 16. But, since I believe Kamui and Jakob are 18 at the start of FE: Fates and the war should've taken a year so I figured they got married afterwards. So who wants macarons now? Ahaha.**


End file.
